Shining Sun
by Mrs.EdwardCullenx3
Summary: Post after Breaking Dawn! Bella, Edward and the rest of the characters from the series! contains Breaking dawn spoilers! When the whole gang goes off to Dartmouth! Please read! I do not own these characters...it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!
1. A Happy Goodbye

I zipped up my suitcase -full of Alice's "college must have's"- closed. My quickness still surprised me, but I was slowly getting used to it. At that moment my favorite pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Ready, Bella, love?," Edward whispered, his lips at my ear.

I turned around to find his perfect face, and quickly kissed him. With our faces inches apart, I replied, "Yes, how about you?"

"Everything is already in the car."

"And Renesmee?," I didn't mind _Nessie_ anymore, but I still preferred her full name.

"Eagerly awaiting her first plane flight," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, flashing my now perfect teeth, "Well I guess we should leave now, don't want to miss our flight."

His smile widened and he took my hand as we went -at a blinding rate- down the stairs. At the bottom of staircase I found my perfect little daughter with a new dress and two long braids with pink bows at the end.

"Mama!," she said with excitement, "look at my dress and my hair!"

"You look very pretty Nessie!" I opened my arms and she ran into them. While holding her tightly-not tight enough to hurt her- I looked over at Alice and Rosalie who were watching our embrace, and I mouthed the words _Thank you_. Their answering smiles were a little smug, they were proud of their work.

Rosalie and I got along very well -and I knew that was due to life of my daughter- but I was okay with that. Jacob was still around...a _lot, _but was sure to keep his distance especially when he could tell that he was getting on my nerves. He was definitely scared about what would happen if I was to lose my control. That thought pleased me, I wasn't used to scaring people. But I knew Nessie wanted him around as much as he wanted her which is why he stayed arund as much as he did. Everything was perfect now, with all the people in my life.

I also found myself using the word _perfect _quite a lot now when talking about the aspects of my life. But, of course I didn't have any problem with that.

When everything was in the car and ready, Edward and I took a last long look at our wonderful home. We were coming back later on, but for now, New Hampshire was our new home. We were all going -Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and of course Renesmee, Edward and I. And after heaps and heaps of persuasion, Jacob was coming along too. He was enrolling in a high school near Dartmouth.

I sighed and stared at the large house.

"Are you sad to leave?," Edward asked with concern in his voice.

"Sad to leave the good memories behind, but happy make many new ones."

"Don't worry, love, all the best memories will be with us forever."

"Forever." I breathed with a smile in my voice and on my face.


	2. First Flight

When we got to the airport, I was hit with the past human memories of the last few times I was at an airport. I looked back onto those hazy years and remembered the time when I ran straight to a sadistic vampire that wanted my death and the other time I went off to the meet most powerful vampires who held my life's existence.

But this time, all was…perfect. I had best family anyone could _ever_ ask for.

We boarded the plane and I found that we, of course, had seats in first class.

Since I really didn't go out in public much since my transformation so it still surprised me when I got flirtatious looks from a few males that I passed. This didn't please Edward. He would growl under his breath when ever this would happen. I tried to soothe him but really, I just ignored it, waiting for the blush that would never come.

But I couldn't complain about his jealousy problem because of course all the females were turning their heads to his direction. And would that would happen, he would lean down and kiss my lips. Which would cause a flicker of despair on the other women's faces and cause _me_ to forget about everyone else around but us two.

My control to be around humans was still great, for a newborn. It didn't feel good, but I could handle it. My eyes had turned to a dark brown, so I didn't need the contacts anymore. I was still awaiting my topaz eyes that would match the eye color of the rest of my beautiful family.

Edward and I sat in a two seat row on the plane, with Renesmee on my lap. She was excited be on a plane. "Mama I'm finally on a plane!" she said in her beautiful bell voice.

Edward and I laughed, "You're very lucky, honey. The first time I was on a plane I was much older than you."

"Yes, but I'm still excited!" She laughed and cheered when the plane took off and after a handful of minutes, the stench of _dog_ grew more pronounced.

Jacob came over to lean his huge body over the three of us. He smiled eagerly and a little apologetically.

From that smile I knew what he wanted. "No," I said in a stern voice. "This is her first plane ride and I want to spend it with her."

"Oh come _on_ Bella, lighten up!" Jacob said with a sad face.

"No," this time Edward answered.

He made a sad, puppy dog face, "Pwetty pwease?"

This geusture made Renesmee laugh and she reached out for him. When she heard me sigh, she touched my face with her delicate hand and sent me her thoughts. "It's okay mama, I'll come back and sit with you later," she said through her thoughts.

I looked over at Edward, he smiled ruefully and said, "Okay, go play with Jacob."

"Jake," I said while handing her over, "you better take good care of her."

"Sure, sure," he replied, rolling his eyes. He walked away with our little angel and left Edward and I with some alone time. Although there were people around us, we only noticed each other.

Our foreheads collided and we stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. Then he bent his head in and our lips met. He didn't need to be careful with me anymore so it was one of those amazing ones we recently discovered when I became a vampire. But we were suddenly interrupted by a flight attendant who cleared her throat. "Would either of you two like a beverage?" she asked in a shaky voice

We chuckled under our breath and Edward replied, "No, thank you," he flashed his briliant smile. When she left -tripping on her feet- we broke into a loud laugh, but pressed our lips together to stop the attention that was directed on us.

Just then, a bubbly voice that I could reconize came from behind, "You two should behave ourselves better," Alice said, with a fake motherly tone. "It's embarrassing."

I smiled back at my best girl friend, and playing along with her parental charade I replied, "Sorry Alice, it will never happen again."


	3. Together

**hey fanfictioners! thank you sooo sooo much for reviewing! i didnt think anyone would read it! thank you so much! enjoy!**

After about an hour, Jacob agreed to give Renesmee ack. So for the last hours of the plane ride we sat with Renesmee on our lap. With her hand pressed up against my cheek, Edward and I were happily watching her dream.

She dreamt of only harmless and happy things. Flowers, animals, and us - her family. Everyone she knew and loved were in her dreams, we would all be together like the happy family that we were.

When the plane started downwards, we woke Renesmee up - she asked to be awake for her first plane landing. She enjoyed the landing very much, shrieking with delight when the plane skidded to a rough halt.

We got off the plane and quickly retreived our luggage. We had my "after car" as well as the Volvo and almost all the other Cullen cars flown over and arrived just before we did. We weren't staying in the dorms at Dartmouth, but instead a very large house that had individual spaces for each of the couples. Jacob had a small part of the house in the far back.

Renesmee enjoyed our new home, and took comfort in it quickly. Before we knew it, the day had come to start my first day of college.

The night before I was a little worried that I wouldn't succeed, but my new vampiric qualities would definitely help. "Relax, love," Edward said with his arms wrapped tightly around me. "Everything is going to be fine."

His lips trailed up my neck, "Relax," he repeated in an irresistible voice. They traveled along my jaw and stopped at the corner of my mouth, "relax," he said once more in a whisper. I wouldn't say I was relaxed, but my mind definitely was not focused on college anymore.

I turned my head just enough that our lips were now touching. I was way too focused on Edward now to think about anything else. We were finally alone……

In the morning, I threw on whatever Alice choose for me. I did like it though, I mean I didn't want to look horrible on my first day. Of course, Edward said I looked ""Beautiful as always!""

But there really is not many things more beautiful then Edward in jeans and a sweater that hugged his muscles in all the right places.

We said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme, they we going to babysit Renesmee when the rest of us were at school. Esme was very excited to act as Renesmee's teacher, and Carlisle was going to start at the nearest hospital in the next few weeks.

It was hard for me - and I image it was hard to Edward too- to leave our daughter at home without us. But I new that she was in the very, very good hands.

"So Bella," I heard Emmett''s loud voice from behind, "ready for college? Or should I say are you ready to flirt with cute senior boys?," he said the last part with a mock girly tone.

I heard Edward growl beside me. "Oh nice one Emmett, and, I''m sorry," I replied.

He laughed a booming laugh, "Why would you be sorry Bella?" he asked with a confused look behind hid smile.

"I''m sorry that the only thing you can do is tell bad jokes. I mean, it's not like you can arm wrestle or anything……"" I shot back with a fake apologetic look on my face.

Just like I thought, his playfulness abruptly left his face and turned serious. He didn't say anything, all he did was just glare at me. I got a few laughs from everyone. "Did I say something wrong, Em?" I replied still using my fake look.

"You. Me. Rematch. Now."

I sighed, "Give it up Em, you know you're going to loose."

Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Alice. "Okay you two, you can finish your bickering _after_ school. Bella''s going to be late for her first day of college."

"It's your first day too."

"Not really, we have all been to college before, Bella."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Edward and I rode in the Volvo, while Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett took Rosalie's BMW. Edward wanted to go in my car, but I didn't approve. If Rose's car was _ostentatious_, I didn't know what you would call mine.

Our short ride was in silence, until we came close enough to hear the other students voices and see the large sign that read, "Dartmouth College".

"Well, I guess this is it, I am officially a college student," I said before we got out of the car.

Edward smiled, "I don''t know about you, but I definitely like the sound of that."

I smiled back, not able to resist. "I could never do this if I didn't have you with me."

"Don't worry, Bella. Please don't." he intertwined our hands as we got out of the car. He looked me in the straight in eye "We in this together, no matter what."

"I love you," I stated and we started off to our new school, _together._

****

I am kinda stuck on what to write now...i have the next couple of chapters in my head...there's gonna be a small problem but it will be more of a funny one...so if you have any ideas..feel free to tell me!! thanks! please reveiw...p.s. sorry that i am not a good writer and my that its realy not very good...so please give me some contructive critizism! (i did realize that i havent wrote muh dialogue...sry about that!) thaknks bbye!


	4. Dartmouth

"Edward Cullen," he announced to the secretary.

She looked up and her eyes widened. Once she processed what he said, she quickly looked down, hiding her blush. "Umm...Oh here it is." She handed him his schedule in a wary movement.

Edward took one step over, to make room for me. "Isabella Sw-Cullen." I smiled, "Isabella Cullen." Edward smiled at that too.

"Yes, it's right here." She handed me mine with a smile.

"Thank you." I replied

We walked to the side, I didn't know how much money Edward paid to for us to get the same classes, but of course I knew having four of the six together was not a coencidence.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I tried to get a many classes together as possible, but four is all I could manage." he said with a apologetic look on his face. I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted, "Oh...well Alice is going to have one class with you. So that leaves one by yourself..I could talk to some people, and maybe I-"

This time I was the one who interrupted by putting two fingers on his lips. "Edward, don't worry. I can handle being by myself for one period." I smiled when I realized the truth in my own words.

He sighed and took my finger that were touching his lips and kissed them. We dropped our hands, keeping them interwined. "I know you can, love. But I can't help but worry about you."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine."

We started to walk to our next class, the halls were big- no, not big, _huge_. Bigger than my school in Phoenix and _way _bigger than Forks. The students started filling in.

The classes were packed with hundreds of students. It made me a little uncomfortable to be near so many humans, but as long as I didn't get too close, I should be fine.

Time came for third period. That was the one class I had with Alice and not Edward. Alice was waiting for me to walk together to class. "So Bella, how do you like it so far?" she asked excitedly.

"It's...different. But I'll get used to it, no big deal."

"Ahh! I still can't believe your in college!"

"Alice, you're acting like my parents. I've only known you for like three years, I mean, it does feel like a lifetime," not to mention the best years of my existence, "but still, it's not that exciting."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Come on Bella lets go to our next class."

I grinned and we walked off to our next class.

The day flew by so quickly, it was already time for our lunch break (well not really a _lunch_ break for us). Of course I was bombarded with questions from my whole family. Edward watched me closely, I knew he was still worried. When will he ever learn...

The six of us took up a whole table. We got a lot of looks from the people that passed us. First it was shock on their face, then it turned either flirtatious or scared. I tried not to notice. It reminded me of when I started at Forks High School when I first saw the Cullens in the cafeteria. At the moment I would have never in a million years believed I would be joining them.

I smiled at that thought. Edward looked at me with a confused look. "What are you thinking? he asked.

"Nothing."

"Ugh! Bella, you know I can't stand that!"

My smile grew, "I know."

"Bella!"

"Fine." I told him of my memory.

He smiled with me. "I like that memory," he stated.

"Me too."

He bent his head to softly brush his lips against mine.

"Hey! Love birds, could you stop making out for like one minute!?" Emmett asked, annoyed.

"Look whose talking," I mumbled under my breath, but I knew he could hear me.

"Does it annoy you Emmet?" Edward questioned in a too polite tone.

"Hell yeah." Emmett reliped.

"Good. I guess we'll keep doing it then." Emmett and Edward looked like they were having a glaring contest. Jasper, Rose, Alice, and I laughed at them.

* * *

Finally it as time for sixth period. That was the class that I was by myself in. Edward insisted on walking me. When we reached the room, he caressed my face with his hand.

"I'll be here right when the bell rings."

"I'm sure you will."

He looked at me as if he was thinking of staying with me.

"Edward," I took his face in my hands. "I. Will. Be. Fine." I said each word slowly. I blocked everything out and concentrated _really_ on pushing my shield out of my head.

His face was surprised. Then I lost it. He smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now go or you'll be late." Attention was starting to be drawn to us, so he quickly kissed me goodbye and walked away.

I turned into the classroom. I saw quite a few glances towards me, so I hurried to take an empty seat. What the other students didn't know was that I could hear every word they whispered to each other. I blocked it out, but one stood out in particular. I listen more carefully, it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Who is she? She's gorgeous. I wonder where's she's from..." the high pitched voice of the gossiper said.

Yup, definitely familiar. I racked my human memories, it was hard super hard to remember. I spent almost the whole period trying to remember. The teacher's lecture ended and eveyone begun talking again.

I heard another voice. "Mallory, did you like your first day?"

Then it clicked. Mallory. "Mallory Harrison." Shoot! Did I say that out loud?

Shock crossed her face whe she saw me, "Yes. H-how do you know my name?"

Yeah, I did say that out loud. "Um...it's me, Bella. Bella Swan. You know, from Phoenix High School."

Confusion replaced shock. Then she go it, "Oh! Bella? That's you!?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! It's really you! You...changed!"

I bit my lip, "I guess I did a little. So...how are you?" was all I could manage to say.

"I-I'm good. And you?"

"I'm...great." Wow she's talked to me more right now than ever before. We started walking out the door. The bell rang.

She was in the middle of asking a question when her mouth dropped open. "What is it?" I asked.

"Look at that guy!" she pointed straight ahead. "He's so HOT!"

I covered my mouth as I tried to hold in my laughter and I looked at Edward running to me. "Wow. Wait, is he coming towards us?!"

By the time I answered, Edward was just a foot away, "Mallory, this is Edward."

"You know him?" she whispered to me.

Edward was standing next to me at this point, so I answered, "Yeah, I know him. Edward is my-"

"Husband," he finished with a smile.

**Please reveiw! sry if i didnt explain college right and that i rushed through the day...i don't have any college expirence yet. :) i'm also stuck on what to do know...so help please! and Review please!!**


	5. Whoa

**Sorry it's been so long since i last updated! Thanks for reviewing! When i checked my email recently i was so surspried by how many people favorited my story! sorry about the way i explained college...i really dont know how to explain it...so i kinda rushed through it. well...Enjoy!**

Mallory's eyes bulged out so far, I thought they were going to pop right out of their sockets. Her face stayed like that for even longer, it was funny, but I started to get a little worried. "Mallory? Are you okay?"

She abruptly snapped out of her trance, "S-sorry," she bowed her head as a blood rushed quickly to her cheeks, making her face a bright red. "I...wow" she chuckled as she realized that she embarrassed herself.

I looked at Edward with a disapproving look, "You shouldn't have come on so strongly,' I whispered so low, only Edward could hear it, "how many times do I have to repeat it, you have to stop _dazzling_ people."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen." He smiled crookedly and I had no other choice, but to smile back.

"Mallory, I'm sorry, we never officially met," he reached his hand out to her, "I'm Edward Cullen."

Mallory hesitantly shook his hand. She slightly flinched at his cold touch, but then smiled and batted her eyelashes, "Nice to me you, I'm Mallory Harrison."

Edward smiled a wide grin flashing his perfect teeth.

"So..." Mallory said, looking over at me, trying to stop staring at my beautiful husband, "Bella, what have you been doing in the past...five years?"

Five years!? Obviously she wouldn't remember - she never even noticed me throughout our high school years.

"Well, _three_ years ago, I moved to Washington to live with my father. And, I met Edward." I replied, motioning my hand in Edward's direction.

"Oh...right."

Edward picked up on our awkwardness quickly, and for my benefit, he cut in, "I'm sorry ladies, but Bella and I were supposed to meet up with our family now. It was a pleasure to meet you Mallory"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Mallory," I said

"Yeah...yeah we'll catch up later."

"Okay, well it was nice seeing you again...bye." I said smiling at her.

She smiled back, "Nice to see you too Bella." She looked at Edward, "Nice to meet you too Edward. Bye."

We walked away from the random conversation and I stated simply, "That was strange."

"_That_ was funny," he replied.

I raised one eyebrow with a tiny smirk on my face.

"You have to admit, her face was priceless."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess it was, like I said, stop with the dazzling!"

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

"Good."

He froze in place, holding me back with him. Confusion flashed my face. His arms wrapped around my waist, I had the strength to pull free, but I didn't want to quite yet.

"But, I only promise to stop dazzling everyone, except, _you_," he whispered against my skin.

My breathing quickened, "Yeah, _not_ dazzling me doesn't seem to be working out to well."

He laughed, his lips on my neck, "Good," he quoted me.

"Ew! Could this be any grosser?! You know, I really don't approve of PDA!" the one and only booming voice yelled.

Edward sighed, I felt his warm breath cover my neck, sending a jolt of electricity through me. When will I ever get used to this!?

I laughed at Emmett, knowing that he only did this to us - to me - because he was mad that I am stronger than him. It's not like he isn't guilty of "PDA" with Rose.

"Let's just go now," then I remembered my daughter, "Renesmee!"

"Bella's right," Alice said looking through her vision, "Nessie's waiting for us."

We got in the Volvo, our hands still intertwined. The car ride home was spent in a comfortable silence. When I could see the house, the first thing I noticed was my little angel standing on the porch with an impatient look on her face.

We pulled up to the drive, and - with inhuman speed- ran up to the porch to catch Renesmee in a tight hug.

"Mama! Daddy!" she squealed.

In that moment, nothing mattered but the two people I loved more than anything else in the world.

"Perfect," I breathed.

After playing with Renesmee for a while, we decided to go hunt, just the three of us. When we walked out the door, Renesmee yelled, "Jake!"

"Nessie!" Then he caught my glare, "Can I _please_ join you?" he asked over Nessie's shoulder.

Edward growled. I clenched my teeth together -knowing there was no other choice but to let him come along- and closed my eyes sighing dramatically.

Edward knew Jake was going to win too, so he pulled me closer and rubbed my back, trying to sooth me.

"You know your not going to get your way every time dog," Edward said harshly.

"Well before that time comes...lets go suck some blood! " he said in a fake Dracula voice. Stupid myths.

"Shut-up mongrel," I shot back.

We ran off, Edward and I were right behind our _angel_ and the _dog_. I snorted at the names I used.

Edward looked at me questioningly.

I shook my head, "Such a weird pair."

"Tell me about it."

The large werewolf looked back at me - he could hear what we were saying. Jacob was still my best friend...kinda. Acting like a child, I stuck my tongue out.

Edward chuckled, "Nice."

"Thanks." I caught the smell of elk. I slide into a crouch, and sprung gracefully at the animal. After draining the blood out (without ripping or staining my clothes), I looked up at Edward who was watching Renesmee hunt.

We both winced at the sight of our daughter wrestle a small deer. When she finished she caught us staring at her. "Mommy, Daddy!"

I knelt down so she could reach and placed her small hand on my cheek. _Please don't worry about me, I can handle myself,_ she thought.

I smiled and placed put my hand on top of hers that was resting on my face. "I love you."

She smiled showing her small teeth, "I know."

**Okay that was a really bad chapter...sorry! ****I need more ideas!  
I DONT KNOW WHERE THE STORYLINE IS GOING!  
SHOULD I CHANGE POV??  
i had a desire to this chapter from mallory's or edward's pov...but i didn't know if ppl wanted to keep it with Bella (that was my original plan...but I don't know anymore)  
help me please! ****and REVIEW!  
ideas! review! ideas! review!! x3**


	6. Makings of a Plan

**Hey! I'm super sorry that it took so long to update! I'v been stuck on what to write for over a week...and then this idea hit me! lol! It's shorter than I thought...but it's something! ****so this chapter is from Mallory's POV! enjoy!**

I huffed as I threw down my bag and sprawled my body out on my bed. "Whoa," I stated, looking back on the last hour.

"What happened?" Kristen asked turning her head away from her laptop to look at me.

"A lot," I answered, not knowing where to start.

My other roommate, Sarah, raised her eyebrows waiting for a better response.

I took in a deep breath, sat up, and started at my usual rapid rate (well usual for when I gossip). "Okay, so back in Phoenix, there was this girl-Bella- who went to school with me up until eleventh grade when she moved to like this unknown, small town. She had like no friends and didn't really talk to people. I'm mean I never talked to her, I was at the top of the food chain and she was at the bottom. I guess she as _pretty_," I said with a sort of disgusted look on my face, "but she never had a boyfriend or anything like that. So, no one ever heard from her after she moved - but then again she really didn't have any friends - and now after all this time, she shows up here in my sixth class!"

"No," Kristen interjected.

"Yes," I said bobbing my head. "But that's not it, she's beautiful, like gorgeous. Seriously. And after chatting with her for a little, I see this guy, like one of the hottest guys I've ever seen in my life."

Sarah and Kristen both shrieked, "You have to show me!"

I put my hand out in front of me to stop them, "Just wait, there's more. So there I am staring at this guy in front of Bella,"

"Bella?" Sarah interrupted.

"The girl the went to Phoenix High with me," I said with an obvious look on my face.

"Ok go on. Your staring at this guy…"

"And there he comes coming straight towards us! So I'm all excited while she looks like she's trying to contain a laugh. And then the hot guy comes right up to Bella and puts a hand on her shoulder." My two friends gasped, "Then she introduces me to Edward,"

"Edward?" interrupted Sarah again.

"The hot guy."

With exasperation Kristen told her, "Shut-up, it's getting good."

"Yeah, it is. So Bella introduces me to Edward and tells me that he is her HUSBAND!"

"Oh my freaking god!" Kristen shouted. "Is she serious!?"

"Yes…well they definitely looked in love."

"And their both freshman's!?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah! So now that boring little girl turned into a gorgeous bride, with a gorgeous groom at the age of nineteen!" I sighed, _how did this happen? _"I am just shocked."

"Whoa," they quoted me at the same time.

"I know," I scoffed and then fell back onto the bed.

"So…what now?" Kristen questioned.

"I-I don't know."

"Hmm…" Sarah said, looking at Kristen, both with a mischievous smile playing their lips.

I cocked one eyebrow up and turned my head to her. "Kris, Sarah, what are you thinking?"

"Well…" Kristen started.

I grinned, "Do you know how glad I am that my best friends happento be the biggest scandalers I know?"

"That's not word, nor is it in the dictionary, but if it was, our picture would be right next to it." Sarah said.

We all laughed together as they told me their brilliant plan.

**How did you like it? Sorry it was short...but i felt really bad about not updating...so I wantd to put something out there! Review!! (and i'm still not quite sure what Mallory's evil plan is...so help me!) And read my new songfic! Review!!**


End file.
